The Girl He Could Never Have
by FrozenStrawberries
Summary: Draco and Nadia. Both Slytherin. Both with a reputation for the opposite sex. But both hate the other passionately. They say opposites attract, but these two similarities are about to collide...
1. September, I loathe and love thee

**I've been thinking about writing this for a while now, so I let myself do it today because we had a SNOW DAY!**

**I'm not a massive HP fan, (haven't read all the books) so please excuse any errors. I'm doing research though!**

**Enjoy!  
**

***

"Nadia, you're going to miss the train!" My mother practically screamed at me, even though she was only a few steps away. She always intervened at the most annoying times, like now for example. Here I was, trying to buy a good old Aero chocolate bar to take on that frightful journey, and in the process of buying it I could stare at the very, _very_ attractive cashier. His black curly hair was long and brushed into his eyes; he was indie, and _completely_ my type.

Actually, I lie. I don't think I really had a type. My best friend Stella always proclaimed that my type was _boy kind_ in general, but I thought that was more _her_ thing. I dropped the chocolate back into its place, frowning as I returned to my mothers side. I managed to give the boy a last wistful look as she dragged me away.

"It never leaves on time _mother_," I stressed the word, knowing how it irritated her, "Not after that incident a couple of years ago with Potter and Weasley."

She huffed next to me. "Well, its better to be safe than sorry. Here, take this." She passed me my trolley with my trunk and suitcases on. "I don't understand why you pack so much. I'm sure you don't use it all!"

"Better to be safe than sorry." I mimicked.

She sighed, "Please Nadia, don't be difficult. I don't like you going off like this every year. I liked having you at home this summer." I felt the familiar stab of regret. I knew she missed me when I wasn't at home. My father had left us when I was younger and now she stayed in our big country house alone while I was off at Hogwarts. The old house was eerie, and I didn't like being there alone myself. But without me there she was able to hold all her 'meetings'. My mother liked to help the needy witches and wizards of the community, holding tea parties and fundraisers in our house and donating the money. We certainly didn't need it, mum's side was old money, and I didn't even really know how much we had stashed away.

Yet I did _like_ getting away from her for months at a time. We fought frequently, so by the end of the summer I was somewhat glad of September's arrival. But she was my mother, and I did miss her at times. In my first year it was worse, I'd become so accustomed to it being just us two of us that the nights found me teary eyed, longing for home. But that was past me now, and I was excited for the new year. Finally, I was a sixth year, ready to boss the small ones around. The seventh years no longer frowned on us, and we were treated with a grudging respect.

My mum and I walked through Kings Cross, me leisurely and her frantic, trying to speed me up. There was a couple of people standing around the platform, and I waited until the last first year had disappeared until I turned to hug my mum goodbye.

"Promise you'll write this time? You never write Nadia."

"I'll try."

"Have a good term sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too mum." She finally let go of me, and I wasn't surprised to see the tears shining in her eyes, just like every year. "See you soon!" and before she could guilt trip me any more I pushed my trolley into the wall.

I emerged on the other side and almost got run over by a second year speeding past with their out of control trolley. "Watch it!" I yelled after him, but he didn't even glance back. I glowered, must be loosing my touch. _So much for respect!_

I left my trolley stacked high next to all the others waiting to be loaded, and then wondered through the train until I reached the back. Stella was the only one in an empty compartment, her phone was out and she was frantically texting. I swung in and plopped down next to her. "You're always on that thing!"

"That's because in a few hours it won't work!" She looked up and grinning gave me a bone crushing hug. "Good summer Nads?"

Stella had been my best friend from day one when we'd met in Diagon Alley buying wands. We'd both been sorted into the same house, and our beds in our dorms were right next to each other. She was like the sister I never had. We were complete opposites in looks however; she was a skinny blonde bombshell with bright blue eyes while mine were a deep sea green framed by black hair which was cut shorter than her long locks. She was also obsessed with the muggle world. She had all their contraptions, from televisions to computers and phones! I never understood it, but her dad worked in some part of the Ministry where he had to be on the look out for any surprises the muggles invented that could become a threat to our society.

"Same old, same old. Cut the crap Stella, tell me who he is." I winked at her, motioning to her phone, and she spilled to me all the gossip about her latest summer romance.

We chatted happily away to each other until more people showed up, wanting seats as other compartments had been taken. I groaned internally when Pansy saw us and waved frantically through the window. She mouthed 'can I come in?' while pointing at the handle. Stella next to me muttered, "She could just speak, the glass unfortunately isn't thick enough to stop that whine." I giggled and nodded at the girl outside.

"Hi girls!" she whizzed in and sat down opposite us. "How have you been?" Of course she didn't let us get a word in edgeways, and launched into a full account of her _tremendous_ summer. Tremendously tedious was more like it.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep now." Stella declared once Parkinson paused for breath. The train had left the station an hour earlier and my ears were beginning to seriously hurt.

"Oh, really?" She looked frantic. Stella elbowed me in the ribs when she wasn't looking and I quickly caught on.

"Oh yeah, me too." I tossed in a fake yawn for good measure.

"Oh, oh okay. I'll go and find some other people to chat to; I don't want to disturb your beauty sleep after all." She giggled and left the compartment before Stella could yell after her. I stared at the girl's retreating back and then burst out laughing one seeing Stella's outraged face.

"Beauty sleep indeed, look who's talking miss pug face!" She snorted to add effect, causing me to laugh louder.

"Shush Nadia, she'll come back!" I clamped a hand over my mouth, eyes wide in fear. But unfortunately I had already attracted some more unwelcome attention.

"Oh yes, Reeves I thought I heard your hideous laugh echoing from somewhere."

I smiled sweetly at the reincarnation of evil that had just slid our door wide open. His bleach blonde hair had grown over the summer, adding a messy hint to his cold and calculating face. His grey eyes were harsh; the colour was flat yet slightly creepy. And of course, the trademark smirk was firmly in place. He looked down at me, using his whole height to look what I supposed he thought to be threatening. But with all his 'stature' he didn't intimidate me. A draught blew in when the door was opened which made my skin prickle. At least, I told myself it was the chill. Alright, maybe he intimidated me a little, but I liked to believe I hid my feelings well.

"I knew I could smell something rotten around here. You might need a wash Malfoy." I tutted at him.

Stella sighed loudly expressing her annoyance. She glared first at me, _if looks could kill_… then she turned to Malfoy, "Did you have a good summer Draco?" She spoke in a tone you used on a small child to keep them happy.

"It was rather pleasurable, thank you Stella. And yourself?"

"Yes, it was fine." She waved her hand, as if to get rid of an annoying fly. The arrogant prat took that as an invitation to come in and sit opposite us. My feet were up on the seats, blocking his way. He raised his eyebrows at me, motioning for me to move.

"Say please." My sweet smile was still sat on my lips.

"Reeves…"

I pretended to inspect my nails. "Yes Draco?"

Then he kneed the side of my thigh. My legs buckled and I fell on the floor. _He did not just granddad me!_ The smirk grew bigger, if that was even possible and he stepped over my crumpled form. "Thank you Reeves."

I glared at him from the spot, then got up and proceeded to dig one of my heeled boots into his toes. He didn't respond but his face gave away his pain, as did his sharp intake of breath. "You're welcome Malfoy."

"You can't stop for a minute can you?" Stella huffed moodily when I sat back next to her. "Really Draco, you shouldn't hurt girls like that, it's very un-gentlemanly. What would your mother say if I told her?" She frowned at him, but he just laughed.

"But dear cousin, what would _your_ mother say if I told her about your… how should I put this…" He paused for effect, "Your _adventures_ with the all the male members of the Ravenclaw Quiditch team?"

"Draco!" She rolled her eyes, "Not _all_ of them, only two or three. Anyway, look whose talking!"

The boy just shrugged, "What can I say, the ladies love me." He winked at me sleazily and I shuddered.

"Poor deluded girls." I muttered.

"Anyway," he flashed me a quick glare, "speaking of my mother, she wanted me to give you this." He passed a bag to his cousin. Stella was his mother's niece, the daughter of one of Mrs Malfoy's sisters who had been disowned when she was sixteen. It was an awful family drama, but Malfoy's mother never forgot her younger sibling. It was always strange seeing my best friend and this scumbag get on so well. You could tell they were related from the same blue tint in Malfoy's eyes and if you looked closely they had the same nose. Stella never liked how we didn't 'see eye to eye' as she put it. But it could hardly be helped that I loathed every part of Draco Malfoy. From his leering and sneering to his arrogance. The fact that some certain girls tended to worship him only added to his ego. To be frank, he made my skin crawl.

"Oh this is exquisite!" She pulled out a black knitted hat and scarf which had flecks of emerald green. She pulled on the hat, which of course suited her perfectly. "How do I look?"

"It's lovely!" I assured her.

"Give her my thanks Draco; she always knows exactly what to get me." He just nodded.

"So come on, what joyful delights did I get?" I think it was a family thing, giving each other 'back to school' gifts. I secretly always liked seeing what Stella's parents bought Draco. He didn't hide his opinions well, and Stella normally had no input into what the gift were. Usually Stella got lovely, well-thought presents, and Draco got awful tacky things. Stella pulled a bag underneath her feet and passed it to her cousin.

First came a luminescent green quill. Draco face twisted up in disgust, "Really?"

Stella grinned evilly, "I got you that one, thought you might appreciate it."

Next was a grey jumper which Malfoy nodded at, setting it far apart from the green quill. "Will it be the right size?" He enquired. Stella shrugged. Then he pulled out a hideous snake badge. The eyes were green gems, but one had fallen out into the bag. The one eyed snake was made from a fake silver metal which flaked and was turning black in places.

"Lovely." Draco muttered. He peered into the now empty bag. "There's something else in here…" He reached in one pale arm and pulled out a small bracelet. He twisted it through his fingers and raised an eyebrow at Stella sceptically. "It's rather small."

She leaned over and snatched it from him. "That's not for you Draco! Nadia, I completely forgot! I got it when we went on holiday to Turkey at the start of the summer." She passed me the woven bracelet and I eyed it over. It had a three of those 'evil eye' beads on one side, and it was made from strong black and green string knotted in an intricate pattern.

"Oh Stella it's so pretty!" I pulled it onto my wrist to show her.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled at me and I felt awful that I hadn't managed to get her anything. Unless… I rummaged around my bag and found my last bar of Cadbury's chocolate. Stella squealed and grabbed it eagerly.

"I don't understand why you like that muggle food Stella." Malfoy's face had twisted up in disgust. "It's probably filthy."

She just rolled her eyes at him. There was a moment of silence, only broken by Stella's munching, and then we all heard a noise that made us shiver.

"Draco! _There_ you are!" The whine was back, and the pug faced girl flung herself into the compartment. I saw Malfoy wince as she squashed herself to him for a hug.

"How was your summer? Did you miss me? Oh! Oh Draco you shouldn't have gotten me a _present!_" She picked up the broach and Stella began choking beside me. I wacked her on the back, hard.

Malfoy glanced at us quickly, but then the smirk was back on his face, "Yes, I saw it and immediately thought of you Pansy." I snorted quietly, but Parkinson had bat-like ears and heard. Her head snapped in my direction.

"Oh, you aren't asleep? I thought you were…"

"Yes, yes we were but then Draco came and gave me my gifts." Stella said sharply. Parkinson's face fell when she realized that she wasn't the only one with presents from Malfoy.

"Nadia, did he give you something as well?" I glanced up and Malfoy who was still smirking. _Any chance to make him squirm._

"Of course!" A wide grin stretched across my face as his smirk shrunk rapidly. "He got me this bracelet." I held out my wrist to Pansy and let my gaze settle on Malfoy. She quickly looked back and forth between my bracelet and her awful broach, then at the boy and me. Of course it made no sense to her; Draco and I hardly spoke, and on the rare occasion that we did it was always to fling insults at one another.

"Oh. It's very nice." She glared accusingly at Draco, who sat back down. His expression was tired, but it was hard to read what he was making of the whole situation.

"Well…" Pansy stuttered, "I must get back to everyone else, they're all in the next carriage." She paused, but none of us tried to stop her. "Draco, are you coming?"

He glanced up at her and drawled, "No, I'll stay here. You should go."

"Oh." She hesitated again, and then left, hopefully for good.

When the door was shut Draco glared at me. "Thank you for that Reeves."

"You're _more_ than welcome."

"You know if you weren't so-"

"Oh be quiet!" Stella groaned next to me. "I do actually want to get some sort of sleep before we arrive in a couple of hours. Draco, if you insist on staying can you keep the fights to whispers?" She pulled a pillow out from another bag beneath her feet. I should have guessed, no matter how much my mother complained about my packing, Stella always had _double_ my amount.

I waited a while until I saw Stella's jaw go slack. Malfoy was staring out of the window. "You were saying?" I hissed.

His eyes snapped back into focus and he looked at me. "What?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind." There was some more silence until a question entered my head. "Malfoy,"

"Yes Reeves?"

"Why didn't you go with Pansy?"

He stared at me, surprised at the change in my tone from annoyed to curious. Then he answered bluntly, "Because she annoys me."

"Then why do you…" I struggled for the right word. They weren't in a _relationship_.

"Why do I keep her around?" He offered, smirking. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and nodded.

He shrugged, "She likes me."

"That's no reason!" I scoffed.

He narrowed his eyes. "Oh like you don't do the same thing! You've a reputation almost as bad as my unconscious cousin here!"

My eyebrows creased together, "I don't lead boys on like you do to those girls."

He laughed, "Oh really? Remember Marcus Belby last year?"

"I didn't lead him on. He was overly persistent." He sent love notes to me. Although at first it was flattering, after a while I had to confront him.

"Michael Corner?"

"His love potion backfired." I internally shivered at the memory, it backfired_ badly_.

"Dean Thomas!"

I stuttered over that one. I did feel bad about him for a while but… "To err is to human Malfoy." I said loftily.

He smirked, "Point proven." I huffed quietly. Yes, I wasn't a saint, but I wasn't as bad as this boy sitting smugly in front of me. _He_ could not judge _me_! I clamped my jaw and stared out of the window. Now, don't get the wrong impression, I'm not some sort of witch _slut_ who goes gallivanting around like Stella sleeping next to me. I didn't agree with some of her actions. And okay, I admit that I was a flirt, but I wasn't _nasty_ like Malfoy. I didn't maliciously or intentionally go out to hurt people. I watched the grey clouds creep slowly overhead and I frowned slightly, I wasn't as bad as Malfoy, _was I?_

I looked over at the blonde boy opposite me. He must have fallen asleep as well. I laughed quietly when I saw that Stella and Draco were mirror images of each other. Both slumped against the window, hair falling into their faces with their jaws slack. It was sort of creepy.

Reaching into the over head compartment, I dragged my bag down and found my robes. As I collected them I noticed something fall onto the floor. Picking it up, I inspected the object. I smiled lightly and fingered the green prefect badge I'd received that summer. Oh, yes did I not mention I'm in Slytherin? I thought it was mainly because of my blood, 'pure' as it was apparently. "Due to your ambition" was what that stupid hat had said. And yes, it was true I worked myself like a slave driver. I wanted to be the best at everything. Well, everything except for sports. Quiditch was Stella's passion, the boys who played it included. The curly haired Granger girl and I had a 'friendly' competition going. We both recognized it for what it was. If she got a better mark than me in anything I always saw that smug smile on her face, and if the reverse happened it was hard to keep the same expression off my own.

So, naturally, I was pleased to be in a position of power this year. However, I knew who the other prefect would be. Reminded of this fact, I glanced back at Malfoy. Sure enough he was wearing his robes already, and there it was, shining from underneath a crease of fabric.

I could swear he was smirking at me in his sleep.

***

**Let me know what you think! **

**Sorry if it's a bit tedious but don't worry, I've got ideas for this story ;)**


	2. Let them eat cake

**I've got lots of ideas brewing for this now, I can't wait to get to the good stuff! Thank you so much for the first couple of reviews :D**

**The first part is Nadia's POV and then it goes into Draco's. I'm not sure how often I'll switch the POVs, but I enjoyed writing Draco ;) So you can probably expect more of his side in the future. **

**Enjoy!  
**

***

Nadia's POV

_It's freezing!_ I shivered while waiting outside Professor Snape's office. The new prefects were supposed to report to their head of house, and apparently Draco was late as well as the Potions Master. I suppressed another shiver as a chill raked through my chest. I had slept the rest of the way on the train, using Stella's shoulder as a pillow. When I woke, she was sat with a book and Malfoy had disappeared. She said he went to go find Parkinson and his other Slytherins cronies in another carriage. I hadn't been concerned, apart from now when his _group_ had obviously slowed him down.

Hearing footsteps echo down the dark hallway, I turned. The professor was muttering into Malfoy's ear, and he looked like he was getting a bad scolding. I desperately tried to stop the laugh bubbling at my mouth, but the scorned look on Malfoy's face made it very hard.

As they reached within earshot, Snape cut off mid-rant and his expression smoothed out. "Nadia, Draco, congratulations on becoming prefects." He began in his low drawl, sounding anything but congratulatory. "Now as well as your duties, which were outlined in the letter you were sent with your badge, there are some living accommodation changes. You will no longer share a dorm with the other people in your year, but share with only one other girl or boy."

Malfoy's forehead creased in understanding and I breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally no more sharing with Pansy!_ But then the panic set it, what would I do without Stella?

"The one you will share with is someone in another high position, but not a prefect. These positions have been recently created," the contempt was evident in his voice, "by the new head boy and girl. The room changes are also their doing."

"What are these new positions, sir?" I asked, impatient.

"There are differences between the houses, but Slytherin has joined two roles together, head of social events and head of the dorms, for one boy and one girl to share. They can also take over any of your duties if you are otherwise," he paused ever so slightly, "engaged."

I frowned and Malfoy scoffed, "What sort of role is that?"

"An important one, apparently." The professor obviously felt the same way.

"Who got the roles?" I pressed.

"Stella Moore and Blake Lutte."

"Who?" Draco and I spoke at the same time, and I gave him a quick glare.

Snape sighed loudly, "I believe you know who Miss Moore is, and Blake is a new student. Now, come along, I'll show you to your new rooms, then you need to get to the main hall quickly for the feast."

And without any further explanation he stormed off down the corridor to the Slytherin dorms. His robes billowed behind him, and I had to quicken my pace to keep up.

_____

Draco's POV

We came to the passage where the corridor split two ways, one to the girls' dorms and one which let to the boys'. But instead of turning in either direction we continued until we reached the end of the corridor. A painting of a sleeping old man in his rocking chair hung on the wall, and I always presumed it was just a dead end. Snape rapped on the painting three times slowly, then twice quickly. The old man snorted himself awake, and peered at us through some rather large glasses.

"Is it that time already?" He rasped out, still staring at us. Then the painting swung forward and we stepped through onto the other side. A dorm within a dorm, like Russian dolls. On this side of the wall was small room, with a large couch, fireplace, and shelf full of books. The lighting was of course, green. It was a bit too much sometimes.

At the end of the small room were two doors made from mahogany wood.

"Nadia, you go through the door on the left. There should be three turn off points, and you are to take the first. Draco, the same is for you except for the right door instead of the left." The professor was still annoyed from the earlier _incident_ after the train. Then we had to make a quick stop at the room of requirement to check everything was in order. It hadn't put him in the best mood. He turned on his heel and swept out of the room, but still called back, "Remember, be down at the hall in ten minutes."

I let myself grin sleazily to the girl from habit, and gestured to the doors, "Shall we?"

Reeves just rolled her green eyes, flicked her black hair, and stormed towards her door. It slammed loudly.

The change to the living quarters was a pleasant surprise, and it would make my _task_ this year a lot easier if I didn't have to explain myself to my room-mates. It also made me exceedingly happy that I didn't have to share with either Crabbe or Goyle. Their sleeping habits, I shuddered involuntarily, were pretty awful. It ranged from talking in their sleep, to chewing pillows, but the worst was the _gas_. Just the memories made me gag.

Finding the room was easy, especially with 'Blake and Draco' scrawled on the door in silver lettering. The door was shut and it creaked lightly as I opened it. My eyes quickly took in the room; two large poster beds were draped with an emerald green silk. The lights in here were bright, and the room was decorated with, thankfully, a lot _less_ green than my previous room.

I almost jumped when I saw the boy standing over one of the beds, scanning his cases that had been brought up. He was facing away from me. He wasn't dressed in his robes, and was wearing jeans that hung low across his backside.

The door swung loudly back into position, and he turned. The first thing I noticed were his eyebrows, obviously plucked. His face was well groomed, and his black curly hair gave out a 'messy' look, but it was the product of spending too long in front of the mirror. My scrutiny only took a second or so, but the verdict was defiantly sound. I saw him look me over quickly, and then he held out a hand.

"Hi, you must be Draco, nice to meet you. I'm Blake." His voice had a slight accent that I couldn't quite pin down.

"Pleasure." We shook stiffly. "Just moved?" I enquired and he nodded.

"I'm over from Washington." He didn't offer any more details and I didn't want any more. We eyed each other for a while longer until he spoke again. "Mind if I take this bed?"

I wondered over to the free bed. "No, this one is fine for me." I tried to sound off hand, but it came out clipped. I lounged back onto my bed, still watching the new boy. _Friend or Foe?_

"Lutte is an unusual surname."

"So is Malfoy." I let a grin slip.

"Why did you move?"

"My mom took a new job up in the Ministry over here."

"Oh? What section?"

"Dealing in the parliament communications side of things. She did the same back in Washington."

I nodded, contemplating him. "High up?"

"High enough."

I think I liked this boy. I had managed to figure him out quickly, he had his own opinions, and he wasn't inclined to back down in an argument. He was quick on the uptake, and he liked his own space. If his mother was high up within the Ministry then one thing was certain, he wasn't a mudblood.

I steered the conversation to more innocent things, like subjects and how the school worked.

"Do you have any weird sleeping habits?" He asked me after a short silence.

"Not that I know of. What about yourself?"

"No, I don't talk in my sleep or anything like that." I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, but he continued, "I am slightly OCD you know? Keep everything clean and in its place and I won't get too crazy." He smiled lightly, but it wavered. "There's one other thing though…"

My eyes narrowed, if he told me he was had a gas problem I would demand another room. "What?"

"I'm gay." He met my eyes, defiant. It was if he was daring me to say something homophobic. "Will that be a problem?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'd gathered that already."

"Really?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yes, the moment I walked in actually."

"Oh. So that's not going to be an issue?"

I sighed again. I had a problem with all lower forms of wizard, but I didn't think your sexuality made your blood dirty. It was one belief I didn't share with my father.

"Not unless you fancy me or something."

He grimaced, "You're not really my type. Sorry."

I admit, I was slightly offended. "Why ever not?!" I mentally cursed my voice for sounding giving away my emotion. But really, _who_ says no to _me_?!

"I don't go for blondes, and I like boys to be smaller than me. And you give off that air of, you know…" I grinned, knowing what he was finding hard to say.

"Spit it out." I laughed inwardly at my own pun which he didn't seem to notice.

"A man slut." He held up his hands in apology.

I shrugged, "I am what I am." I cocked an eyebrow at him and laughed. It seemed we both had judged each other very accurately in those first few minutes. It occurred to me that this Blake boy would be a lot easier to room with than those other _monstrosities_ last year. Who knows, maybe we could even be friends.

A knock at the door caught my attention, and before either of us could react, it swung open and crashed loudly.

"Oh, yours is lighter than ours, sorry." My cousin was standing in the doorway, but only lingered there for a second before prancing inside, Nadia following.

I raised my eyebrows at them. "What do you think you are doing in here Stella?"

"Nadia was just dying to see your room Draco. You know, to find ways of sneaking in when it gets dark and lonely and cold and she needs-" She was cut off when the black haired girl wacked her on the head. It made a hollow thud and I laughed.

"More like when its dark and I'm coming in with a knife to kill him." She muttered quietly.

"I'll have to watch my back then." I smirked at her. "Although I wouldn't say no." Her expression was priceless, yet I grimaced inwardly at my lack of originality.

Blake guffawed from the other side of the room, and I regained my manners. "Stella, Nadia, this is my new roommate, Blake. Blake this is my cousin Stella and her friend."

"Nice to meet you." He grinned at them across the room and nodded. "But I'm confused; I was told the rooms were charmed to prevent mixing?"

Nadia shook her head, "No, the girl's are charmed to stop the boys entering, but not the other way around."

"And she'd know all about that." Stella chuckled.

"So would Malfoy."

I held my hands up in defence, "No, no my antics were kept strictly out of the rooms where I may offend my room-mates."

"I guess I should appreciate that then." Blake laughed.

"Ew, I don't think we needed to know that Malfoy." Nadia wrinkled her nose.

I just winked at her mockingly.

"Come on then, we'd better get down to the hall before we miss the food." She flicked her black hair behind her shoulder and moved towards the door.

We walked as a group, but nearing the hall Stella pulled me back slightly, giving Nadia and Blake a head start as they walked to find seats.

"So?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively. I hadn't a clue what she wanted from me.

"So what?"

"Give me a quick run down on Blake."

I grinned, she was _interested_ in him. And he would be completely oblivious to her advances if she had the chance to pursue him. Oh, this would be highly entertaining.

"Oh I don't think I can."

"Draco!" She wacked me lightly on the arm. "It's your duty!"

"My _duty?_"

"Yes, you are supposed to tell me all about the boy, and I decide where or not to go out with them."

"When did I acquire this duty?!"

"Just now. We're supposed to act like family mafia anyway. You can't be so unconcerned!"

"I'm not unconcerned; I just don't think I should help you."

"In other words, you don't know him yet, so you _can't_ help me." Oh I knew very important things. I laughed inwardly.

"Exactly."

Stella was quiet for a while before asking, "Does he play Quiditch?" I shrugged, honestly not knowing the answer. "Oh, you are useless!" She exclaimed and then left me to prance off ahead. Nadia and Blake had already sat down opposite each other near the back of the Slytherin table. Stella slid in to place next to Blake. I saw Nadia's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but she quickly hid her expression. I glanced down the table and saw Pansy waving frantically further down the table. She was sat with my _ex-_roommates, and I gladly passed up the opportunity to witness their awful table manners. Plus, I wanted to watch my cousin's embarrassment.

I sat next to Reeves, and I noted how she leaned ever so slightly away from me. I echoed her movement, shifting so there was a large gap between us.

We sat through the tedious speeches and sorting ceremony. The food appeared, and I was delighted to see Blake and the girls taking food _slowly_ and Blake even offered around items before taking his own. I risked a glance down the table and regretted it. Pansy was being splattered with the grease that flew off of Crabbe's chicken as he tore is apart like a dog. _A lucky escape indeed_.

"So Blake, how were you sorted into Slytherin without having to go through the sorting ceremony?" Stella pounced on him.

"I had it done when I moved, at the beginning of the summer. They said it was rare you know, to have it done at that time. Then that tall professor with the black hair asked if I'd prefer a room with lots of roommates or just one. Obviously I chose the one, so they gave me this position."

"Yes, we've got the same title haven't we? Isn't that odd?" She twisted her blonde around a finger. Blake gave her a nervous smile, and then his eyes met mine in slight confusion. I coughed to try and hide my laughter.

Nadia flashed me an annoyed look, and then muttered, "If you're going to die, at least do it quietly. I am trying to eat here."

I finished spluttering, not very attractive I know, and couldn't help but smirk.

"So Blake, do you play Quiditch?" My cousin moved closer to the unsuspecting boy, and I actually felt a bout of sympathy. He didn't know what he was in for.

"I used to, but I'm not very good."

"Oh, I'm sure you're great at it." She was practically whispering in his ear now.

I was biting my tongue to stop the laughter when Reeves began to cotton on.

"Stella-" she began in a warning tone. I quickly kicked her shin under the table, and her gaze snapped to me. I pretended to wipe my mouth with a napkin, and then as I put it down I let my index finger skim over my top lip onto the bottom, and then over my chin. I was quite proud of my own subtlety!

The girl's eyes narrowed and she turned back to my cousin and poor Blake. I saw recognition flash across her face, _finally_. She quickly picked up her knife and fork to continue eating, but I saw her lips press together in amusement, and her fringe fell in front of her eyes to hide the laughter dancing in them.

"Maybe you should show me your skills sometime?" Stella was like an unstoppable train. I saw Blake jump suddenly, and I realised that my cousin had applied the classic move. I could tell from his face that her hand was somewhere a bit too _personal_ for his liking.

"Umm… I… I don't think…" He stuttered, his eyes boring into mine were literally screaming _HELP_!

"Come on." She purred into his ear. Stella was defiantly persistent, and it was times like this when I realised how many genes we shared.

Blake gulped visibly, and he looked deeply into her eyes. "Stella, I don't think that would be such a good idea." He had gathered enough courage to pick her hand up from its resting spot and forcibly removed it, putting it firmly on the table in front of her.

Stella pouted, seeing rejection looming. "Why ever not?" I did laugh aloud then, her tone mirrored mine from earlier exactly. We really were _far_ too alike.

"Because I'm not _like_ that Stella."

Her frown only deepened. He waited a while for her to catch on, but it was apparent she hadn't taken the hint. "I'm gay Stella."

Her expression smoothed out immediately, and a smile lit up her eyes. "Oh! Well why didn't you say so earlier? I was beginning to think I had lost my touch!"

He laughed awkwardly, and shook his head. "I'm sure another boy would find that rather _thrilling_, just not myself."

Reeves suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, and Stella glared at the both of us.

"Draco! So much for family ties! And you, Nadia, why didn't you warn me instead of letting me scare this innocent boy?"

My face was twisted from smiling and smirking at the same time, _was that even possible?_ I knew if I opened my mouth to reply then the laughter would not stop. Reeves managed to calm herself enough to speak.

"Too… funny… your faces…!" I found myself joining in when her words receded into giggles. It seemed her peals of laughter were infectious, and I was helpless to stop myself chuckling.

Blake was smiling lightly, but Stella just seemed annoyed.

I realised Nadia and I were then alone in our laughter, laughing _together_ at a joke we had _both_ been in on. I stopped immediately, and stared at the girl in mild disgust. _What was I turning into? Was that us…getting along?!_

I heard her laughter subside, and she wiped away tears from her green eyes. She caught my stare, and for the second time I saw her mind turn the same way as my own. Her green eyes glared back into mine for a fraction of a second, and then they were back on her food.

Stella looked as if a wistful hope had been crushed, and I met her gaze steadily. I knew exactly what she would be thinking; that maybe for once Reeves and I had actually gotten along, for one _tiny_ moment in our history of throat-ripping, snarling insults.

But I was the first to look away, her stare was too powerful, so _disappointed_. I stared at the empty plates and bowls around me, and then smirked as the next course appeared in front of us. _Let them eat cake_.

***

**Instead of revising I listened to Draco and the Malfoys to get into the right frame of mind. Pansy (you are the girl of my dreams) makes me laugh every single time.**

**_Pansy, you are the girl of my dreams,  
Because all the other girls in Slytherin are fugly._**


	3. Messing up in potions

**Really, REALLY should be revising today. Instead I wrote this. I'm so going to fail. If anyone knows anything about the equations for Energy and Work for AS Physics, HELP!**

***

"Well done Granger!"

I rolled my eyes, standing at the back of the room. I would have been able to tell Slughorn what those potions were with my eyes closed. I just hadn't bothered to raise my hand, that's all.

I was stood at the back of my new potions class with Stella. It was one of the few lessons I shared with her this year. Suddenly we'd all been muddled up, no longer just two houses together, but all four. I suppose it was some attempt at 'integration'.

I already had begun to dislike this man, and his immediate liking to Hermione only increased my feelings. I had been looking forward to another year with Snape; he tended to show some slight favouritism towards me over Granger.

I tuned out the world around me as my eyes glazed over. Stella elbowed me in the rips and I snapped back into the class.

"Did you hear me?" She hissed.

"No, sorry. _Someone_ didn't let me get enough sleep last night." We'd been up for ages chatting, but when I wanted to sleep she wouldn't shut up.

"I _said_ what does it smell like to you?"

"What does what smell like?"

She motioned to the last bubbling broth on the desk. The 'Love Potion'.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm too far away."

"Come on then." She grabbed my elbow and pushed me forward. The rest of the students were beginning to disperse around us to get on with the task Slughorn had set. I heard Stella sigh next to me and I looked at her in amusement.

"It's that good?"

Her eyes were actually closed. "Oh yes."

"What does it smell like?"

"Clean laundry, grass, the Quidditch stadium…"

I laughed at her, "Stella, you really need to broaden your horizons."

"No way. Come on, what's it for you?"

I took a deep breath, and my eyes widened. She didn't miss my reaction and pounced on me immediately. "Now you have to say, I told you mine."

"I…I don't know… It's like…" I stuttered trying to pin down the exact smell. I sniffed again. "It's like a smouldering fire, or like when you blow out a candle. But then there's a sort of musty smell, but in a good way. And there's a hint of something which I can't quite pin down…"

"Well I haven't noticed you around any boys that smoke." She laughed at me, and I wacked her on the arm.

"It's not like cigarettes Stella, it's more like if you walk into a room with a fireplace that's just been used." I leaned slightly closer, desperately trying to figure out why I recognised the other hidden scent.

"Sure, I'll tell you if I find any hot smokers. Now let's start with this Living Death stuff. I quite want that Felix Felicis."

"Why?" I asked, but she just winked at me and flounced off to her table. I glanced around to see who was next to me. Slughorn suddenly went down dramatically in my estimations. He had decided to do some sort of 'partner plan' instead of letting us pick our desk partners. What a surprise, he had put me with the most arrogant prat in the room. Out of everyone here, _why_ did he have to put me with _him_. I just thanked Merlin that this task did not require us working together; we were supposed to struggle alone.

I slammed my books loudly on the desk, and returned Malfoy's glare. There was a loud bang, and we both saw that my action had caused his caldron to fall to the floor. I smiled as he cursed me.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy."

"When you loose a couple of pounds, gladly."

"I will if you do. Is that supposed to be muscle?" I gestured to his arms. "It looks a bit flabby."

He retaliated by knocking my books to the floor.

"Really now Draco, that's pretty childish." I frowned at him as I picked them up.

"Just watch where you work on here Reeves, I wouldn't want to accidentally spill any of this Living Death into your drink."

I laughed hollowly, "Oh Malfoy, you'll probably only manage to create brown mush. So I echo your sentiment, only my threat is _far_ more powerful than yours because I am _far_ more likely to be able to brew it." I allowed myself to sneer at the self absorbed git.

"We'll see about that Reeves."

I just shook my head and opened my book.

A long while later I was close to pulling my hair out. _Why was none of this working?!_ My hands were sore from trying to cut those stupid beans, and Draco wasn't helping.

He banged his hand down on the table loudly for the third time when he cut his finger instead of the bean. His abrupt action made me jump, and I added slightly too much root to the potion than required. My eyes squeezed shut in frustration, and I breathed deeply to control my anger. My teeth ground together, but it wasn't enough. I could feel the anger boiling away within me like the potion in front of me.

But then something wiped the annoyance from me. I took another deep breath and realized that I could smell that hidden scent from earlier. I spun around quickly, but I was too far away from the bubbling cauldron at the back of the room. I scanned the people around me, but the only boy near me, was the Ravenclaw Terry Boot. My forehead ruffled up in confusion. _Really?_ It wasn't as if he was bad looking, quite the contrary. He had light brown hair with intelligent eyes and a strong jaw line, but his nose was slightly too big for his face. He caught my stare and smiled.

"Are you having trouble Nadia?" He asked.

I returned the tentative smile. "A bit."

His smile broadened, and he gestured around. "I think everyone is."

For the first time this lesson I looked at the other students and found he was right. My eyes immediately went to Hermione, and I was slightly pleased to find her face showing the exact frustration I felt. My gaze found Stella sitting at the back, obviously having given up on the task, and instead she was chatting and laughing with a Ravenclaw boy. Typical.

I saw Slughorn huddled over Harry Potter's cauldron and frowned. His potion seemed to be perfect, the exact colour and texture that the book stated. I decided to wander over and see what his secret was.

"Hi Granger." I smiled at her and stopped at her desk. Just because we were rivals didn't mean I didn't like the girl. We sought help from each other, admittedly it wasn't often, and only as my last resort, but still. We were both intelligent enough to understand that we needed to help each other now and then, and now we were both in the same situation.

"Hello Nadia," she returned my smile tightly. "Are you having trouble with this as well?"

"Yes, it's absolutely infuriating." We could be blunt to each other, it was a strange friendship twisted to meet our own ends, but it worked.

"I know!" She sighed in relief. I peered into her cauldron and the same sticky goo as my own sat there, almost mocking us.

"What's Potters secret?" I jabbed a finger to his desk behind us.

"I'm not sure, I've been watching, but he's reading from the same book as us. He keeps changing things though, like crushing instead of cutting. It seems little things like that work."

My forehead creased and then I turned my head to stare at the boy. He appeared hard at work, and it seemed effortless to him. Slughorn was there, 'oohing' and 'aahing' at moments, his delight was obvious.

"This is ridiculous." I moaned to Hermione. "Why can he find it so easy but…?" I didn't want to be entirely rude, but it was hard to suppress the anger at being beaten by Harry flipping Potter! He _never_ got anything right!

"There must be something simple we overlooked." She said more to herself than to me.

"I've tried everything though!" I knew I was whining, but I honestly didn't care anymore.

"At least we aren't the worst off." She grinned, pointing to a boy in the corner who had somehow created a monstrosity that was bubbling over furiously, causing black smoke to curl upwards. He backed away in terror.

I laughed, seeing another girl with soot on her face, I must have been so focused that I missed her explosion.

"So who have you got as a partner?" She inquired as our laughs died down.

I raised an eyebrow at her, unimpressed. "Guess."

Her eyes widened and she spun to look at my space, then she patted me on the shoulder sympathetically. "Ouch, Malfoy. Good luck with that."

"I'm not having much success so far. When we have to be partners, I'm sure he's going to drag me down."

"Tell me about it." She whispered quietly, and tilted her head to the ginger boy next to her, who had rejected his own potion to stare at Harry's in awe. My face crumpled up in sympathy.

"At least you get along."

"Sometimes."

"Reeves! Please return to your _own_ potion and stopped pestering Granger." Slughorn had somehow managed to tear his gaze away from Harry-God-Of-Potions-Potter and tell me off. I huffed loudly and rolled my eyes.

"See you later." Hermione grinned and I nodded, returning to _him_.

He didn't look up when I came back, and I almost jumped out of my skin when he spoke.

"What were you doing talking to Granger?" His voice was full of scorn. I didn't look at him, but instead tried the tip Hermione had inadvertently given me.

"I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Slytherin and a Griffindor? That's always my business." I squeezed the bean juice into the cauldron, and smiled as the muck turned less gloopy.

"I was just talking to her about this stupid potion if you must know."

"Why?"

My head snapped to face him then. Why did he feel the need to talk to me now? Wasn't it bad enough we had to sit together? Did he _really_ need to annoy me further?

"Because, Malfoy, unlike you I do have _friends_. I'm not so stupid as to sit and suffer on my own. I am smart enough to realize when I need help."

He opened his mouth to reply, but whatever insult he had ready was stopped by Slughorn's voice. I was really beginning to hate that man.

"Time's up! Come and give me your samples, everyone!" I grabbed the small vial and dipped it into my sickening broth quickly.

After a lot of 'umming' and 'ahhing' (I was beginning to believe this man only communicated via noises instead of words.) Slughorn gave the Liquid Luck to Potter. What a surprise. Hermione and I shared a look, communicating both of our disappointment, but instead of anger in her eyes, there was acceptance. That was the difference between our personalities; she was willing to hide her annoyance because Potter was her friend. Stupid scar faced boy.

Malfoy grumbled next to me, "Idiot. Look at him, all smug. I'll wipe that grin off your face soon Potter, just you wait."

I rolled my eyes, he was typically overboard sometimes. "You sound pretty stalker-ish there Malfoy. Do you want binoculars?"

"Oh come on, admit it, it annoys you that he got that vial instead of you. You adore the praise, the glory of winning." He sneered.

"I don't enjoy the glory," I snapped, "I just like to be the best."

"Well, it looks like you're not the best anymore." He muttered it in my ear as we were dismissed. I looked back at Potter, he wasn't smug like Malfoy said, but I couldn't help feeling the same stab of annoyance that he had beaten me, _me_.

I was in a bad mood for the rest of the day, and having lessons without Stella didn't help. I finally caught up with her at dinner, having spent my lunch and free time in the library, getting the first few pieces of homework done quickly before launching myself into Potions, reading ahead, extra material, anything to help.

"Where have you been all day?" She demanded as I sat down. I glowered at Malfoy, sat opposite her, _why had he suddenly decided to sit with us?_

"Just studying, you know, getting ahead." I muttered, reaching for a hunk of bread.

She frowned but didn't press me. Instead she launched into her account of Potions, and this boy she had sat next to called Anthony or Andrew or something. Normally I thrived in her tales, they always made me laugh. But something was niggling at me, a small voice in my head that continually put me down had gotten louder today, and I couldn't shake the anger within me.

"Nadia, are you okay?" Stella asked when I didn't respond to her correctly. Her face was full of worry so I just waved her away.

"Yes, just tired."

"Being beaten does take it out of you." Malfoy smirked. I reached for a roll, and suddenly he was holding his head. "Ow! Reeves! That hit my eye you filthy-"

Stella leaned over and whacked him round the head to stop his insults.

"Nadia?" Blake peered into my face and grabbed one of my clenched hands. I looked down and saw my knuckles were white. I blinked quickly and looked back into his face.

"Sorry," I muttered through gritted teeth, "I don't know what came over me." The apology wasn't directed at the pale slug, but at Stella and Blake.

"I'm going to go." I grabbed another roll from the table, and then stormed out of the hall. I still managed to hear Stella screeching at her cousin as I left.

"Draco! What the hell?! If you _insist_ on sitting with us you have to at least be nice to my friend!"

"Since when have I ever been _nice_ to anyone besides you and Blake?" There was a dull thud, and Malfoy moaned. I stifled a laugh.

I somehow managed to get into the special prefect common room, and luckily there was no-one around. I slumped down onto the settee, and casted the charm to light a roaring fire in the small fireplace. Kicking off my shoes, I sunk back into the cushions.

...

The next thing I knew I was being shaken.

"Reeves?" I cracked open an eyelid and groaned. Why was Malfoy always around?!

"What." I groaned, pulling myself upright, and wrenching my shoulders from his grasp. I pulled my knees to my chest and glared at him when he sat down.

"Look, I guess I owe you an… an apology for earlier." His voice was tight, clipped by manners.

I looked at him skeptically. "Stella forced you to go this didn't she?"

He pulled a face, "She said she'd tell Pansy the secret knock to get through the painting."

"That's quite a good threat."

"Yeah, well it worked."

There was silence until he said, "I am sorry though. I didn't know you were so… touchy about winning and all that."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Since when did we care about hurting each others feelings?"

He just shrugged, "Well that's obviously why you're in Slytherin isn't it? Because you like winning. I shouldn't insult you because of that, because that's what made us house-mates in the beginning."

"You know that doesn't make any sense right?"

He shrugged, again. Why do people think shrugging constitutes as an answer!

"But I accept your apology I guess. I'm not sorry I threw the bread at you though. You deserved it." I glared at him.

"I know. So can you tell Stella? I really don't want Pansy scaring me to death tonight. I think I'd rather risk you and that knife."

"Sure, but don't get too happy Malfoy. Now I know your weakness I'm taking full advantage of that threat."

His face fell, and he glared at me. "You wouldn't dare."

I got up and walked towards my door. "Actually I would. I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you." And then I slammed the door and went to my room.

Malfoy saying _sorry_ to me? I never thought I'd see the day…

I filled Stella in when I got into bed, and she grinned so much when I told her about the apology that I thought she might pop a vein.

Another thing that bugged me was how he was hanging around so much. We'd only been back two days, and he was always around. I really hoped that it wasn't a permanent change. We weren't exactly going to turn into friends overnight, there was too much pure hatred for that. His airs and graces always made me mad, and it was slightly draining to be angry all the time.

No matter how nice Malfoy appeared, behind the façade lurked the stone cold heart of a lying little sneak. And I wasn't going to forget that anytime soon.

***

**Reviews make me happy and I dance like a idiot if I get them. Go ahead, make a fool out of me.**


End file.
